Ofelia Salazar (Fear)
Ofelia Salazar is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Daniel and Griselda Salazar and former fiancée of William. After the death of her mother and apparent loss of her father, Ofelia becomes much more distant. She ultimately leaves the group after finding the Rosarito Beach Hotel survivors, leading to her eventual alignment with Qaletqa Walker's group. Description She is described as being born in El Salvador and immigrating to Los Angeles with her parents when she was a baby (Season 3, Episode 4). She is strong, independent, beautiful; professional but fierce, protective of her parents whom she feels are backwards -- no one messes with her mother and father. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Originally born in El Salvador Ofelia immigrated with her parents and was raised from infancy in Los Angeles, California. She was also briefly engaged to a man named William, but lost contact when the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "So Close, Yet So Far" Ofelia emerges from her room at her home in downtown Los Angeles after Travis Manawa, Chris, and Liza Ortiz are admitted refuge. As Travis excitedly begins asking for a back exit to escape, Ofelia enters the room, confused at what is happening. Her father explains of the riots outside and that Travis and his family asked to ride it out. Ofelia, remaining calm, invites the refugees to rest in the waiting area of the barber shop. "The Dog" Ofelia, along with both her parents (Daniel Salazar and Griselda Salazar) is hiding in her home (which is also her family's barber shop). Travis, Christopher and Liza have been granted refuge at Griselda's initiative and are sharing the premises with them. Ofelia warns the others that the rioters are breaking into another store next his father's. A very few minutes later Christopher notices that the shared wall is becoming hotter. Daniel realizes that there is a fire spreading and leads all six people to flee in a hurry. The store is stormed by rioters, but they manage to leave and witness a violent, confused confrontation among rioters, LAPD police officers (now including the riot squad) and a small number of infected. As they run, Travis, Liza and Christopher are slightly ahead of the Salazars, until Griselda is hit by a falling structure that traps her foot under its weight. Ofelia and the others rescue her immediately and carry Griselda to the cargo space of Travis' pickup truck, where Liza and the Salazars attend to her wound. They attempt to drive Griselda to a hospital, but as they arrive they witness another armed confrontation between police officers and walking infected coming out of the hospital. Daniel realizes that there is little hope of other hospitals being in much better condition and convinces Travis to give the Salazars refuge in Madison's home, claiming to plan to call his cousin to take him next morning. Ofelia apparently keeps by her mother's side in the cargo space of the pickup while Travis, Madison and finally Daniel confront Peter Dawson in his current undead state. Minutes later, Ofelia and her father are helping Liza in tending to Griselda's wound inside Madison's home. Daniel claims that he called his cousin to take them in the morning, and Ofelia seems to be surprised by that, but keeps silent. Later, alone with her parents, Ofelia insists that they should ask to flee along with Travis and Madison, and confronts her father about his claim of having called his cousin despite always having told her that their whole family died in El Salvador. Daniel insists that it is a bad idea to be in someone else's debt, and Griselda asks her to trust her father. Ofelia then leaves the run, visibly frustrated and upset. As the families of Madison and Travis prepare to leave in the morning, Ofelia confronts her father again, to no avail. Daniel promises unconvincingly that he will somehow bring a doctor to treat Griselda. When Ofelia points out that the Clarks and Manawas are good people, Daniel warns her that "good people are the first to die". The whole matter becomes moot as armed troops from the California Army National Guard surround them all and take control of the area, stopping short the flight attempt and imposing curfew. "Not Fade Away" As Moyers makes an announcement, Ofelia asks about medicine access for the curfewed. In reply she is told only that the matter is being looked at. Minutes later she is flirting with soldier Andrew Adams. She later asks for Andrew to intercede for the medicine that her mother need. When she asks again while the two of them are making out during Andrew's patrol duty, Andrew says that he tried and was denied, and that he believes there is stockpiling at work for a later offensive to recover city grounds. As Daniel prepares to accompany Griselda to the army medical facilities outside the curfew area, he asks Madison to promise to look after Ofelia if for any reason they do not return. As Ofelia says her farewells to her parents, Daniel tells her that he can't guess how long he will be away. At the last moment, however, Daniel is denied leave and the soldiers take Nicholas instead. Liza is reluctantly convinced to go with the soldiers as well. "Cobalt" Ofelia helps Daniel in capturing Andrew, being falsely promised that Andrew will not be hurt and that the plan is to trade him for Griselda and possibly Nicholas as well. She later finds out that her father lied and has been torturing Andrew for information and becomes visibly distraught. She reveals what she knows to Travis, who then confronts Madison and Daniel. "The Good Man" Ofelia is first seen having a talk with her father in the Clark household about the situation with Andrew. She says that he lied to her, but Daniel challenges this by stating that he was protecting her. Ofelia is next seen loading the cars ready to go and save Nick, Liza, and her mother Griselda. At the medical facility, Ofelia, Daniel, Madison, and Travis search for Nick. They come across his holding cell, but he isn't there. They continue to search for Nick, until they discover him trapped behind some locked doors, trying to get away from incoming infected. Liza reunites with the group and tries to unlock the doors with her key card. Ofelia tells her to hurry as the infected near Nick and Strand behind the doors. Liza manages to unlock the doors and save them before they head down the stairs into the kitchen, where they are faced with more infected. Liza is being attacked by one of the infected, but Ofelia whacks it away. Ofelia and Liza then work together to finish it off, Ofelia smashing it's head with a wrench, taking her anger out. As the group escape from the mess hall, Ofelia and Daniel stop Liza to find out where Griselda is. Ofelia becomes almost unaccepting when Liza tells them that she passed away. Liza says that everything that could be done was and that she is sorry. Outside, the group come across the remains of deceased patients. Ofelia realizes that her mother's remains are among them and starts crying heavily, her father comforting her. Back at the car park, everyone reunites themselves with each other. Ofelia becomes saddened by this as she didn't have chance to reunite with her mother. She slides down a wall to the floor, utterly depressed. Soon after, an angry Andrew appears with a gun pointing at Ofelia's father. Ofelia tries to talk Andrew out of shooting him, but he instead shoots her, getting revenge on Daniel. Travis beats Andrew up for this. Liza rushes over to tend to her injuries and successfully stabilizes her. Later, Ofelia is seen with her father and Liza taking care of her in the back of the truck as the group drives towards the ocean. When the group arrives at Strand's ocean front home, Daniel takes Ofelia to the couch, where she rests. Some time later, Liza gives advice on how to handle the injures successfully and tells them both that she can get through it. Ofelia gives Liza a warm look. Season 2 "Monster" She's aboard the Abigail when the military begin to bomb Los Angles. Her wound is still open. When she runs into Nick, he suggests she apply ice to her gunshot wound — and also drink lots of vodka. She is also present for Liza's funeral and the dinner afterwards before witnessing the encounter with the destroyed skiff. "We All Fall Down" Strand stays on board with Ofelia and Daniel, who wants to monitor Strand. Daniel checks in with Ofelia. Ofelia says she is starting to understand the world better, which helps her understand him. "It's cruel," she says. "Ouroboros" Ofelia wound is infected and has run out of antibiotics. Daniel forbids her from asking Madison for antibiotics, insisting that families must take care of themselves. "Blood is blood" he claims. "Blood in the Streets" Chris and Ofelia stand watch on deck. A raft with two men and a bleeding pregnant woman approaches the Abigail. Chris wonders if he should kill them but hesitates. The passengers of the raft board the boat without being invited, claiming that the woman is having pregnancy complications. Travis, Daniel and Madison rush upstairs and interrogate the strangers. On the Abigail, Reed threatens to shoot Chris if the group doesn’t produce the key to the boat. Travis and Ofelia explain that Strand had the key but Travis offers to start the boat by hotwiring it. "Captive" Chris walks down the hall with a gun and tells Ofelia that Reed was about to turn. The group finds Reed dead in the cabin with his face blown off. Ofelia and Nick clean the blood in Reed’s room and discuss the possibility that Reed didn't but Chris killed him in cold blood. Reed turns and attack her, but nick rescues her. Before they can make a killing blow, Daniel stabs Reed and pins him to a wall, leaving him alive. "Sicut Cervus" She hides in the ship and avoids gunfire when negotiations fail between Strand and a Mexican guard. A mortally wounded Luis lies next to two dead officers. Daniel stabs the officers to prevent them from turning. Luis begs Daniel not to stab him and hands Ofelia a medallion with an owl’s face. He asks her to give it to his mother. Daniel flings the medallion into the ocean. Luis whispers to Nick. They find a pile of dead parishioners in front of the church. Daniel grabs a young infected boy and becomes paralyzed by the memory of clutching a young boy by the neck. Ofelia kills the infected boy for Daniel. Ofelia summons Daniel to dinner and finds him sitting on his bed in a daze. Nick accompanies Ofelia to the shrine, where Ofelia prays to her mother. "Shiva" Daniel and Ofelia wake to the sound of a gunshot. Daniel runs outside with Ofelia. Ofelia starts to peel the skin off of her face. Daniel wakes up: It was a nightmare. Daniel finds Ofelia in the chaos. He begins to cry and asks Ofelia if she is okay. She says yes, and that she is worried about her father. He hugs her fiercely. When Daniel is taken away after attacking one of the servants, Ofelia demands to see Daniel, but Celia says he’s too dangerous. After the estate goes up in flames thanks to Daniel, Alicia restrains Ofelia, who is crying for him. “He’s gone,” Alicia says. She flees the compound with her Madison and Strand in a truck. "Los Muertos" Madison, Alicia, Strand and Ofelia drive around Tijuana in search of Nick. Alicia calls the search futile and insists they return to the Abigail. They arrive only to find the Abigail missing, stolen by the Mexican military. Alicia suggests they take refuge at a nearby hotel. Using driftwood, they write a message for Travis and Nick, “Abigail Lost Head North.” In the hotel bar, Alicia and Ofelia leave to search the hotel rooms for supplies. Alicia and Ofelia gather more supplies from a hotel room. Alicia wonders why the man hanged himself. Ofelia guesses he was tired of surviving and predicts they’re not going to make it. Alicia disagrees. Then Alicia takes a shower then suddenly, after she gets out, Ofelia is nowhere to be found. It is revealed later that she abandoned the group and stole the truck Strand mentions. "Pillar of Salt" Ofelia drives to a restaurant. Inside, she kills an infected with a hammer and reminisces from a patio overlooking the ocean. In a flashback, Ofelia dines with her boyfriend, William, at the same oceanside restaurant. William proposes to Ofelia and asks her to move to Santa Fe, where he is about to take a new job. Ofelia hesitates to leave her parents in Los Angeles but agrees to speak with her mother. Ofelia studies a map in her truck. She looks at her rosary beads. In a flashback, Ofelia talks to Griselda about their family. Griselda explains that she and Daniel left El Salvador to shelter Ofelia from the violence and bloodshed and vows to do anything for Ofelia and Daniel. "That is love," she says. Ofelia takes her hand, choosing her family over William. In the present, Ofelia kisses the rosary beads and hangs them on her rearview mirror. She drives toward the U.S. "Wrath" Ofelia's truck breaks down in the Mexico desert. While she checks the engine, a group of infected attacks her. Ofelia kills several, but when she sees an incoming herd, she flees on foot. Ofelia trudges through the desert and ducks for cover when someone starts shooting at her. A man armed with Assault Rifle discovers her hiding behind a tree. "Welcome to America," he says. She is not seen again for the rest of the season. Season 3 "The Unveiling" Ofelia first appears at Qaletqa's camp, serving Alicia and Jake food, which surprises Alicia. Afterwards, she and Alicia are outside as she explains how she managed to arrive at the camp and join with him, much to Alicia's dismay. Ofelia tries to justify why she left. Ultimately, Ofelia follows Jake back to Broke Jaw Ranch, with the knowledge of Alicia being Walker's hostage. However, she is shown to trust him as she tries to reassure Madison that Walker will keep his word. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ofelia has killed: * Choir Boy (Zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Daniel Salazar Ofelia has a very loving relationship with her father, though she was hurt deeply to know that he had been lying about his past to her. Their family hails from El Salvador, where Daniel was frequently called upon to participate in military interrogations. She didn't know much about this aspect of his life other than the fact that there was "a man in the chair, and a man with the knife", but her whole life she had been led to believe that her father was the "man in the chair". She came to discover her father's role as the torturer when she witnessed him probing Andrew Adams about the location of their mother. Although she initially feels betrayed and lied to by her father, she eventually reveals to him after the events on Catrina Island that she's understanding the world better now, and thus him also. Daniel tells his daughter however, that this was not the kind of world that he and her mother wanted her to understand. After her father begins having hallucinations of the dead and needs to be contained after lashing out at Celia's home, she shows great concern over his well-being. After later seeing the entire estate consumed by fire, she tearfully breaks down and tries to go back after him, but Alicia tells her that "he's gone". Griselda Salazar Ofelia loved her mother dearly, and spent as much time as she could at her bedside after she became injured during the Los Angeles city riots. She went out of her way to ensure that her mother was comfortable, even starting a romantic relationship with one of the soldiers that occupied their neighborhood in order to have increased access to medicine. After her mother is forcefully taken from their care by the soldiers, she becomes extremely upset that they won't give her family answers. She lures Adams into a trap to be interrogated by her father, so that they can discover her mother's location. She becomes incredibly distraught after learning from Liza at the compound that her mother did not make it, demanding to see the body. Although she doesn't get to see her mother one last time, she later has a flashback of Griselda after she gets separated from the group. Griselda confirms that while they may not have always been honest with her about the world they lived in, they loved Ofelia more than anything else and wanted only to protect her. After returning from the flashback, Ofelia states that she finally gets it as she presses on alone. Liza Ortiz Ofelia and Liza are presumed to be on good terms with each other. When Liza and her family took refuge inside her home, Ofelia seemed to be accepting of this. After Ofelia's mother became injured, Liza took care of her mother, to which Ofelia was grateful for. When Griselda was taken to the medical facility without Ofelia or Daniel, Ofelia was worried but presumably rested easier knowing that Liza was with her. After Ofelia and the others successfully rescue Liza and Nick, Ofelia and Daniel ask Liza on Griselda's whereabouts, but is left hurt when she realizes her mother died. Liza says she is sorry and that everything that could be done was. After Ofelia is shot by Andrew, Liza is quick to help her. She successfully takes control of the wound and gives Daniel advice on how to further control the wound without her around. Liza says that Ofelia can get through it, and Ofelia gives Liza a warm look for taking care of her. Ofelia is absent when Liza dies. Andrew Adams Andrew met Ofelia when the military imposed curfew on El Sereno, and was immediately smitten by her. Their mutual feelings seem to have been genuine, but Ofelia did attempt to have Andrew's help in obtaining medicine for her mother. When Daniel captured Andrew, it was with Ofelia's knowledge and possibly also her help. However, she is misled into believing that Andrew will be kept safe and sound and be traded for Griselda. When she finds out about the torture and mutilation, she is very upset. Andrew seems to blame Ofelia anyway, and shoots her when they meet again since she told him to lower the gun from her father's head. Alicia Clark TBA Qaletqa Walker TBA Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Sandra Pena. *She is a Salvadoran immigrant who from infancy was raised and educated in the U.S. (As described in Season 3, Episode 4). Ofelia is less fluent in Spanish than English, also caused by the decision of her parents that made her family language education English-centric. Which, even in conversations with her family, she apparently still prefers English. *The name Ofelia is derived from Greek οφελος (ophelos) meaning "help". Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Religious Category:Season 3 Characters